The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series Episode 20 chapter 12
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The first weapon of almight is revealed. The Ring of power must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. But the journey will not be without danger. Will they ever succeed?


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 20: The Quest of the Ring part 1: The Fellowship Returns part 2

Benjamin Stilton: (_waking in a dream surrounded by white light_) Where am I?

Me: (_speaking though not visible_) You are in the house of Elrond (_the white mist clears_) and it is ten o'clock in the morning on January the 29th, if you want to know.

(_Benjamin still has his eyes closed, but frowns confused. He opens his eyes and looks to the side of his bed._)

Benjamin Stilton: (_surprised_) Sean!

Me: (_I was sitting beside the bed_) Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you just like Frodo. (_smiling_) My boy.

(_Benjamin sits up and clutches his chest._)

Benjamin Stilton: (_blinks_) What happened, Sean? (_I looked at him quizzically_) Why didn't you help us before we got in trouble?

Me: Oh, I'm sorry, Ben. (_sighs_) I was delayed.

(_Flashback: I was being thrown to the ground on the highest tower of Dark Beauty Castle in the Dark Realm. Nega-Sean walks up to me, pointing his keyblade at me._)

Nega-Sean: The friendship of Nega-Sean is not lightly thrown aside.

(_Nega-Sean uses his keyblade to throw me across the rooftop, and left me lying in midair off the edge of the roof._)

Nega-Sean: One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the darkness or embrace your own destruction. (_he lifts his keyblade and throws my face first back onto the rooftop_.)

Me: We, heroes, are the protectors of everything. We decide what's good and what's not. And we do not share power. (_I scrambled to my feet and jumped from the rooftop._)

(_Nega-Sean walks to the edge of the roof and saw me flying with wings on my back. I'll explain later how that happened._)

Nega-Sean: So you have chosen death.

(_I'm flying away from this hell and try to find my way back to Middle-Earth. The flashback was over._)

Benjamin Stilton: (_looks quizzically_) Sean? What is it?

Me: (I _wake from my memory_) Hmm. (_shake my head and speaks unconvincingly_) Nothing, Ben.

Frodo Baggins: Benjamin! (_comes running in and takes Benjamin's hand_)

Benjamin Stilton: Frodo!

Frodo Baggins: Bless you, you're awake.

Benjamin: (_laughs_)

Me: (_smiling_) Frodo has hardly left your side.

Frodo Baggins: (_sitting on the bed_) We were so worried about you, weren't we Sean? You saved my life, Benjamin. I'm forever in your debt.

Me: And thanks to the skills of Lord Elrond, (_turned my head as Elrond enters the room_) you're beginning to mend.

Lord Elrond: Welcome to Rivendell, Benjamin Stilton.

(_Rivendell lies in the dephts of a valley. It's a peaceful place indeed. Now that Benjamin is recovered, he'll unite the other Defenders._)

Pippin: Look everyone. It's Benjamin.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Bless my soul. He made it.

Thea Stilton: Are you alright?

Benjamin Stilton: I'm fine.

(_Thea is so happy she hugs him and the rest hugged him as well. Meanwhile Lord Elrond wants to talk with me and Gandalf._)

Lord Elrond: At last we meet each other, keyblade master.

Me: (_bowed_) My lord.

Lord Elrond: You are the one who will save us all, am I right,

Me: Yes, my lord.

Lord Elrond: Gandalf. Yen Sid and the others have arrived.

Gandalf: Oh, that's good.

Me: Is it about the Weapons of Almight?

Lord Elrond: Yes, keyblade master.

Me: I don't think we can ask more of my team.

Lord Elrond: (_speaks seriously_) Sean, the enemy is moving. Xehanort is preparing his armies very soon and Sauron's eye is fixed on Rivendell. And worst of all, people like Wonder Man and Quicksilver, you've told about, have joined the Lords of Shadow once more and I'm afraid it will also happen to Anakin Skywalker. Our list of allies grows thin.

Me: Their treachery runs deeper than you know. (_Elrond looks at me frowning_) Nega-Sean is up to something. He's breeding an army in the Realm of Darkness and Saruman will send his Uruk-Hai once more. They're both after the ring.

Lord Elrond: This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strenght to fight both Mordor, Isengard and the Realm of Darkness! (_I walk away from him_) Keyblade master! The Ring cannot stay here.

(_I look folorn. I'm leaning at the balcony and look out. I saw all familiar people who arrived. Like Yen Sid, King Triton, even Princess Celestia._)

Lord Elrond: It's not only your world that's in danger. The whole universe stands on the edge of a knife and many people will decide how to end it. If things go bad, who will you look to? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches, they care nothing for the troubles of others.

Me: I believe they can. But maybe it's the humans that can help us.

Lord Elrond: Humans! Humans are weak.

Me: I know that's a bit harsh and right, but there are people who want to do something to help others.

Lord Elrond: It's because of men that the ring survived or did you forgot what happened in my time?

Me: If it's about Isildur, yes. I know humans are easily corrupted but we've got hope and luck on our side. I believe that. More than you know.

Lord Elrond: I hope with all my heart that you're right.

(_Later I was sitting quietely on a landing in Rivendell, surrounded by beautiful paintings. Then I saw a familiar face which I never thought would see alive._)

Boromir: You are no elf.

Me: I wish. Special people from other worlds are welcome here, Boromir, son of Denethor. (_he was surprised I know his name_) Yes, I've heard much about you and your city.

Boromir: (_nods_) Who are you?

Me: I'm a friend of the fellowship. They also joined my team to protect the worlds against evil.

Boromir: (_nods_) Then we are here on a common purpose (_he pauses_) friend.

Me: You can also join the team if you want.

Boromir: That's very kind of you, thanks.

(_Then he walked away_)

Me: I must keep hoping and believing that my wish can come true. (_then suddenly someone else came_)

Arwen Undomiel: I didn't know you had so much faith in others and in your wish.

Me: Oh, you heard that. Yes, my hope is strong. But what about you. You suddenly have gave up your immortality for Aragorn. Couldn't you gave him the gift you have? You must have the power.

Arwen Undomiel: Everything's fine, but you must keep believing and hoping. Never lose that.

Me: I promise, milady. Oh, there's one thing I want to ask you.

Arwen: You can ask me everything.

(_The next morning, the council started_)

Lord Elrond: Strangers from distant lands and worlds, Friends of old. You have been summoned here to not only answer the threat of Mordor, but also the one of the Realm of Darkness. The whole universe stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each world and race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.

(_Fr__odo walks over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully puts the Ring down on it._)

Geronimo Stilton: (_puts his hand to his mouth_) So it's true.

(_Frodo sits back down and sighs, closing his eyes. Many of the Defenders eye the Ring suspiciously as it seemingly speaks to them. Boromir stands up._)

Boromir: In a dream (_he looks again at the Ring_) I saw the Eastern sky grow dark (_he starts to walk towards the Ring_) In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand (_he keeps walking over to the Ring_) Isildur's bane is found. (_Elrond looks at Gandalf concerned. Boromir stretches out his hand to the Ring_) Isildur's Bane.

Lord Elrond: (_jumps on his feet_) Boromir!

(_The sky darkens and I began to speak in Black Speech, Boromir jumps back._)

Me: Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, (_Grumpy shouts, and as I stand Boromir backs off to his seat_) ash nazg thrakatulûk, (_Elrond holds his head in pain, and Legolas closes his eyes grimacing_) agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. (_Frodo stares at the Ring as it appears to be talking to him_) (_Translation: One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._)

Thea Stilton: What have you done?

Lord Elrond: (_horrified and angered_) Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris.

Me: I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor will not only be heard in every corner of the West, but also in every world we know. (_I turned round to look at everyone there_) The Ring is just like those two other weapons altogether evil. (_I turned to sit back down_)

Rainbow Dash: Why can't we use this ring?

Boromir: That's what I also thought first. That doesn't work, but we can still protect you all. By the blood of our people, your worlds were kept safe.

Me: We can't use the ring and the two other weapons, Dash. None of us can. The weapons answer to their creators and also to Xehanort. They have no other master.

Aragorn: It's true. It only has the power to destroy what's good.

Riku: And what would a ranger know of this matter?

Me: He's no mere ranger. He's Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.

Riku: This is Isildur's heir?

Me: And heir to the throne of Gondor.

Aragorn: Sit down, Sean.

Merlin: Sean is right. We cannot you the three weapons.

Yen Sid: (_standing up_) You all have one choice. The three weapons must be destroyed and if the Heart of Dark Nightmares is made it must also be destroyed.

Grumpy: Then what are we waiting for?

(_Grumpy takes his pick axe to destroy the ring, but the others are worried_)

Doc: Grumpy, don't!

(_Grumpy brings his pick axe down on the ring. A shock vision of the eye is seen and Grumpy is thrown onto the floor. His pick axe is shattered and the Ring remains undamaged._)

Yen Sid: The weapons cannot be destroyed, Grumpy, not by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. That's the only place you can destroy it.

Me: But what if the Heart will be made one day?

Yen Sid: The Heart was created by the three weapons from the fires of Bald Mountain. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into the Dark Realm and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. (_the Ring was whispering_) One of you...must do this.

(_Everything was quiet, until_)

Riku: One does not simply walk into Mordor or the Realm of Darkness. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Heartless. There is evil there that does not sleep and everyone who lives ther is ever watchful. It's a barren wasteland with dark versions of their hideouts, perfect for villains, filled with death and despair. Some say the air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. (_shaking his head_) It is folly.

Thea Stilton: (_jumping to her feet_) Have you heard nothing Yen Sid has said?! The weapons must be destroyed!

Gimli: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!

Gabumon (from Digimon): And if we fail what then?! (_stands up_) What happens when the worlds are corrupted and Xehanort and his allies takes back what is theirs?!

Gimli: (_jumps to his feet_) I will be dead before I see even one of those weapons in the hands of a stranger!

(_Everybody stands up and all start talking and arguing._)

Gimli: Never trust a stranger.

(_Merlin shakes his head and I watched the arguing in the reflection of the Ring. Merlin stands to join the arguments._)

Merlin: (_shouts_) Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Xehanort's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!

(_I stared at the ring and heard the Black Speech of Mordor. I saw in the reflection all the people covered with a Ring of fire._)

Me: (_standing up_) I will do it! (_they continue to argue, not hearing him_) I will do it! (_Merlin closes his eyes in sorrow_) I will take the Ring to Mordor and the destroy the other weapons when that time comes. (_they all stop and look at me in awe_) Tho, I do not know if I can do it alone.

Frodo: We'll do it together. I can carry him again.

Merlin: I will help bear this burden, Sean Peetermans. As long as it is yours to bear. (_he walks and stands behind me_)

Geronimo Stilon: Whatever happens or whatever you believe, I'm always there for you.

Thea Stilton: You've learned me more than I have ever known. Whoever hurts my sweetheart will pay the price.

Mickey Mouse: (_who has so far not joined in the arguments just like Aragorn, stands_) If by my life or death I can help you, I will. (_he walks up to me and kneels before me._) You have our swords.

(_Merlin smiles and looks at Yen Sid and his members who are smiling_)

Robin Hood: And you have our bows. (_he walks over to join the others_)

Grumpy: And our axes. (_looking at Robin Hood who grimaces he too joins the others._)

(_All the Defenders joined to help their leader._)

Twilight Sparkle: I've never thanked you for saving my world, so thanks.

Discord: I might still be a little sneaky, but it was you who let me made new friends.

Timon ( from The Lion King): I don't know if we're gonna make it. Sean. If you want to save the universe and believe in your wish, we will stick with you forever.

Arwen Undomiel: I'm in.

Lord Elrond: Arwen.

Arwen Undomiel: I've been talking to the chosen one last night. He asked me to join the team, I would gladly fight alongside Aragorn and fight for hope.

Boromir: You carry the fate of us all, teenager. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.

(_Peering through the bushes, Michiel shouts and runs to join me._)

Michiel Mostrey: Sean's not going anywhere without his best friend.

Yen Sid: No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.

(_Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy are listening to all this from behind some pillars. They run in._)

Oliver Hardy: Wait! We're coming too!

(_They run and join the others. Elrond looks astounded._)

Oliver Hardy: You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.

Stan Laurel: Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing.

Oliver Hardy: Well that rules you out, Stan.

Lord Elrond: So many companions.

Yen Sid: So be it! Good luck on your great journey!

Odin (from Thor): And fare thee well.

Stan Laurel: Great! Where are we going?

(_Oliver Hardy looks weirdly at Stan_)

Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness

Xehanort: Sauron of Mordor, I trust all is in order? Our guests will prepare themselves for the journey to destroy the ring.

Sauron: You can rest assured; I have taken all the necessary steps.

Nega-Sean: Ha! An infant could have planned this better. The heroes also know about our ultimate goal and are doing anything to avoid that.

Sauron: They cannot possibly think they can stop the armies of my land. I'd stake my life on it.

Nega-Sean: Be careful what you wager.

Shadow (from Geronimo Stilton): Nega-Sean, leave the good lord of the Black Land alone. What does it matter if the heroes are preparing themselves. They still got a lot of challenges to face.

Nega-Sean: For his sake, at first, they'd best be. It's good you have me on your side or I'm taking a grave risk being associated with The Lords of Shadow.

Xehanort: Make no mistake, my friend. We all stand to lose much if we fail again and again. Which is why I'm certain Lord Sauron will achieve success. But I would warn you, Sauron, my faith only goes so far. Failure will not be tolerated and the penalty will be most...unpleasant.

Ultron: What of Nega-Sean's war against the ponies? Will that work?

Xehanort: Nega-Sean is one of my most loyal servants. He will never betray me.

Nega-Sean: I need the princess and maybe her sister and the other one to know where the Elements of Harmony are hidden. My soldiers must bring them to me alive and unspoiled.

Shadow: Hm. You surprise me, lieutenant. Why do you care for the health of a pony?

Nega-Sean: I don't; an early death would hinder our plans. But make no mistake, death for the princess and her subjects... is inevitable.

(_At the moment, we were preparing everything_.)

Me: I think we're ready. Even my keyblade gained a new upgrade.

Thea Stilton: That's awesome.

Me: Yes, the Elves did it. The blade glows blue when Heartless, Orcs and maybe other creatures are close. And those are the moments you must be very careful.

Merlin: Is everybody ready?

Me: Yes.

Lord Elrond: The quest to destroy the ring begins here. Farewell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all other free folk in the universe go with you. (_he raises his hand and gestures for them to leave and so do Yen Sid and the others._)

(_And so we travelled from Rivendell to Mordor, out of the frying pan and into the fire. A few kilometres further, we were resting. Some of the little Defenders are training with others._)

Gimli: If anyone asks my opinion, which would probably not happen, we should take the longer road. Sean, we can go to the mines of Moria.

Me: Just like Gandalf, I can't go into those mines unless I have no other choice.

(_Legolas runs in front of the rest and stands and stares at a grey cloud in the distance. I paused to follow my eyes. Meanwhile, Bo__romir's sword slips and he cuts Pippin's hand with his sword. Pippin drops his sword._)

Pippin: ARGH!

Boromir: Sorry! (_he steps forward to look at Pippin's hand and Pippin kicks Boromir in the leg._)

Applebloom: Get him! (_throws herself at Boromir_)

(_Many of the little Defenders wrestle Boromir to the ground and jump on him. And the others look on amused._)

Pippin: For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down Merry! (_Boromir laughs_)

Thea Stilton: (_smiling, getting up and taking hold of the little ones_) Alright, everybody. That's enough. (_Merry and Pippin grab Thea's legs, throwing her backwards onto the ground._)

Aragorn: (_walking to Thea_) They did that to me too.

Pippin: You've got my arm... argh!... you've got my arm.

(_Mowgli stands up and notices that the cloud looking like dark specks is moving towards them._)

Mowgli: What is that?

Gimli: Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud.

Boromir: (_pausing from the scuffle looks up_) It's moving fast against... against the wind.

Legolas: Crebain! From Dunland!

Me: Everybody hide!

Boromir: Hurry!

Me: Thea! Take cover!

(_They all run gathering their things and dousing the fire, and dash under the rocks out of sight. A great flock of black crows flies over them, circles around and then flies off. The Defenders emerge from their hiding places._)

Me: Spies of Saruma and Nega-Sean. The passage south is being watched. (_Benjamin looks distressed_)

Gandalf: We must take the Pass of Caradhras. (_they looked up at the snowypeaked mountains._)

(_The Defenders are walking up the snowy slopes of the mountain. Frodo stumbles, falls and rolls back down the slope._)

Me: Frodo! (_I catched him and picked him up._)

(_Frodo brushes the snow off himself, and notices that the Ring is no longer handing round his neck. Further up the mountain the Ring is picked up on its chain. Frodo looks concerned. Boromir holds the Ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Gandalf turns around. Everyone looks concerned._)

Me: Boromir.

Boromir: It is a strange fatethat we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. (_He is mesmerised by it_) Such a little thing. (_He raises his hand to touch the ring dangling on the chain._)

Me: (_urgently_) Boromir! (_Boromir abruptly stops, halted from his isolation._) Give the Ring to Frodo.

Boromir: (_looking shocked and walks to a worried Frodo and holds out the Ring. Frodo snatches it from him._) As you wish. I care not. (_grins, hesitates as he sees my face, laughs and ruffles Frodo's hair, before walking off._)

(_I stared after him and releases my grip on summoning my keyblade._)

(_In Isengard, the mines are deep. The Crebain circle around inside them, until they find Saruman and Nega-Sean._)

Nega-Sean: So Sean, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?

(_We struggle around the side of the mountain, through deep snow, strong winds and heavy snowfall._)

Nega-Sean voice over: If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road.

(_As we keep struggling, Merida lightly walks across the snow past them to the head of the line. She listens as she hears echos on the wind._

Voice: Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! _(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)_

Merida: There is a fell voice on the air.

Me: It's Saruman!

(_A mighty crack is heard overhead, and great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top, narrowly missing us._)

Me: He's trying to bring down the mountain!

Aragorn: Gandalf! We must turn back!

Gandalf: No! (_he steps out to the edge of the path_.) Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (_Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_)

Saruman: (_standing on top of Isengard drowns him out_) Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva nottocarinnar! (_Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!_)

(_A great streak of lightning hits the top of the mountain above us and an avalanche of snow rains down on top of us, burying us underneath it. Moments later Robin Hood emerges from the snow. He looks around to see the others emerge._)

Boromir: We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!

Applejack: The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!

Gimli: If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria.

(_I paused thinking_)

Nega-Sean voice over: Moria... just like Gandalf, you're scared to go in those mines.

Nega-Sean: (_In Isengard flicking through a book, stops at a page showing Moria gate_) The dwarves delved too greadily and too deep.

Nega-Sean voice over: (_As I hear him knowingly_) You also know what they woke in the dark of Khazad-dûm.

Nega-Sean: (_turning over another page to show a firey balrog_) Shadow. And flame.

Gandalf: Let the keyblade master decide.

(_I looked confused and turned to Thea and Michiel_)

Boromir: We cannot stay her! (_Some of the little ones look frozen and scared next to him_) This will be the death of the hobbits and the smaller ones!

Merlin: Sean?

Me: (_hesitating and sighing_) We will go through the Mines.

Gandalf: So be it.

(_We walk through a misty, rocky valley_.)

Me: Benjamin! How's your shoulder?

Benjamin: Better than it was.

Me: Good. Frodo! Are you alright?

Frodo Baggins: I'm fine.

Me: And the Ring? (_he pauses and looks at him_) It's its power, ain't it. It grows again each time we come closer to Mordor. We must be very careful. (_Frodo looks a bit worried_) Hey, we will make it. I'm sure of that.

Thea Stilton: None of us must look at the Ring. I don't want to be mean again.

Me: We'll make sure that will never happen again. You must trust your own strength.

Thea Stilton: What do you mean?

Me: There are many powers in the universe for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested.

Gimli: (_pauses and points_) Ah! The Walls of Moria.

(_In front of us a great sheer flat cliff face appears._)

Gimli: Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. (_taped on the wall with his axe._)

Me: Of course, even their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten.

Robin Hood: Why doesn't that surprise me.

Gimli: Ach!

(_Applebloom then throws stones in the lake. But then Aragorn grabs her._)

Aragorn: Don't disturb the water

Me: (_I rubbed my hand over a smooth part of the wall._) This is Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight. (_I looked up to see the clouds move away from the moon._)

(_As I spoke the patterning on the door shines brightly revealing an ornate door, with elvish writing above it on the arch. Grumpy looks in awe. I pointed at the writing with my keyblade._)

Me: It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter".

Trap Stilton: So we just have to say "Friend" and the doors will open?

Me: No, we must knock your head against these doors, Trap Stilton! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, we must just say the Elvish word for "friend".

Trap Stilton: What is the Elvish word for "friend"?

(_Then Aragorn and Sora where concerned, because they saw ripples in the water._)

Me: (_answered Trap's question_) Mellon.

(_A great crack is heard and the doors swing open. Gandalf chuckles. We went into the mines as Gandalf, Merlin and I lead the way through the doors, placing a crystal in the top of Gandal's staff. Aragorn looks backwards at the lake before entering._)

Gimli: (_to Arwen_) Soon Lady Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!

(_Gandalf blows on the crystal in his staff and it lights up_)

Gimli: This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine. A mine!

Simba: This isn't a mine, it's a tomb.

(_We all look about them to see skeletons of dwarves with arrows sticking out of them._)

Gimli: (_running to a corpse_) Noooo. NOOOOOOO!

Legolas: (_pulling an arrow from a skeleton. He looks at it in distaste._) Goblins!

(_Everybody makes themselves ready for battle_)

Boromir: We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here.

(_We were trying to leave the mines_)

Boromir: Now get out of here! Get out!

(_But then a tentacle came out of the lake and grabs Applejack_)

Twilight Sparkle: Sean! (_She uses her magic to hurt the tentacle and frees Applejack_) Get off her!

(_The other ponies drag her backwards and the tentacle withdraws. The suddenly many tentacles jump out of the water, knocking the ponies over and grabbing Applejack by the leg, pull her back and dangle her in the air above the water._)

Rainbow Dash: Applejack!

(_Rainbow goes in action and Legolas fires an arrow to at the tentacles, but the creature won't let go._)

Applejack: Sean! Some help over here.

Sean: I'm coming.

(_The heroes__slash at the tentacles, cutting them off, but more appear. Applejack is drawn into the center where a body appears and a huge gaping mouth with great teeth. She screams. Boromir cuts through a tenticle, I cut through the tenticle holding Applejack. Applejack falls and rainbow Dash catches her._)

Merlin: Into the mines!

Rainbow Dash: Legolas! Robin!

(_Merlin shouts as the creature advances on I and Rainbow Dash (still carrying Applejack) who are struggling to get out of the water. Hawkeye fires an arrow into the creature's body. It groans and backs off momentarily. We hurry through the door with the creature following us. It tears at the doorway, bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance._ _In the dark, Gandalf lights his staff._)

Me: We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Heartless and Orcs in the deep places of the worlds. (_I walked off leading together with Merlin and Gandalf the way up the steps._) Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.

(_We__walk through great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains. I stoppped as I noticed silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touch them._)

Me: The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril.

(_I shown a light from my keyblade into the cavern below and everyone looks down in awe at the intense abandoned mines._)

Rarity: Mithril, you say. Those might be well fitting for my dresses.

Me: If you say so. Mithril is as light as a feather, but hard as dragonscales. Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin here gave him.

Thorin Oakenshield: It was kingly gift from me, because he helped us the defeat the dragon Smaug.

Me: And Smaug might also be somewhere in Middle-Earth. But many don't know, the shirt's worth was greater than the value of the Shire.

(_We keep walking and me and Thea were talking._)

Me: Are you alright since the Ring?

Thea Stilton: Much better.

Me: I didn't want you to become an evil person like Gollum or at least become like him in person.

Thea Stilton: Gollum?

Me: A strange creature from Middle-Earth. Bilbo has once met him. Gollum's obsession with the Ring will never end. He loves and hates the Ring, just like himself. (_shaking my head_) Smeagol's life was a sad story. Yes, (_nodding_) he was once called Smeagol. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad.

Thea Stilton: If that creature is evil, it's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance.

Me: Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die deserve live. Can you give it to them, Thea? Do not be too eagerto deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum is also on our trail. The pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many.

Thea Stilton: If I had a wish like you, I could have wished I never found the Ring. That none of this has happened.

Me: So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. Time can bring good and bad things, but there are many people who try to make things better. And good things that we want are worth fighting for. Bilbo was destined to find the Ring, just like you. And that is an encouraging thought. (_then speaks to everybody_) To the third door.

Shaggy (from Scooby-Doo): How do you know?

Me: I'm not only watching TV, read comic books or search on the internet. You must make use of your senses. The air doesn't smell foul here. If in doubt, Shaggy, always follow your nose.

(_We come out of the passageway into a great cavern with many columns arising from floor to ceiling._)

Gandalf: Let me risk a little more light. (_He holds up his staff and shines its light on the cavern._) Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.

(_A huge cavern is revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see._)

Geronimo Stilton: There's an eye-opener and no mistake.

(_We walk through the center_ _of the magnificent city and Gimli recognised a room and runs towards it. _)

Gandalf: Gimli!

(_Gimli kneels in front of the tomb in the centre of the room and cries_. _I was afraid to see this and I understand his sorrow._)

Me: (_reading the text in Dwarven rhünes_) Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. To see the tomb of a great friend. It was as I always feared.

(_many heroes are comforting Gimli. I grabbed a book from a skeleton._)

Thea Stilton: Can I read that?

Me: I help you translate it.

Legolas: (_to Aragorn_) We must move on, we cannot linger.

Thea Stilton: (_reading to everyone_) They've taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums (_Stan_ _Laurel is walking backwards looking around him._) Drums in the deep. We cannot get out . (_Everyone is looking around them nervously._) A shadow moves in the dark. (_Laurel glances behind him at a well on which a skeleton is sat holding chains._) We cannot get out. They are coming.

(_Laurel reaches out a hand to touch the arrow in the skeleton's hand. Its head falls off and into the well, bouncing off the walls. I turned around swiftly as the whole skeleton, and the chains it holds fall into the well. It bounces down, echoes are heard throughout the mines. Laurel grimaces. Everyone holds their breath, but nothing is heard. Aragorn and Rainbow Dash breathe a sigh of relief._)

Me: (_closing the book_) Fool of a Laurel! You and Pippin are one and the same. Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!

(_Stan looks folorn. As I turned away a drum is heard. The drums get louder and faster. Everyone looks around. Benjamin looks at Frodo's sword._)

Benjamin Stilton: Frodo!

(_Frodo unsheaths his sword which is glowing blue and so was my keyblade. A sreeching is heard._)

Green Arrow: Orcs!

Robin Hood: And Heartless!

(_Boromir runs to the doors. Two arrows fly past his head, narrowly missing him, and stick into the door._)

Me: Everybody get ready and stay close.

(_Boromir and me shut the doors quickly_.)

Boromir: They have a cave troll.

(_We're barring the door with axes and are ready for battle_)

Grumpy: Agh! Let them come. There are eight dwarfs yet in Moria who still draw breath.

(_The enemies are trying to break through the door. They broke through and we battle them. Later Scootaloo suddenly pauses in the fight. Mickey looks to the door and an agressive cave troll with a giant club entered the room._)

Cave troll: (_roars_)

Me: Kill that troll! Take it down!

(_While some of us fight the troll, more Heartless and Orcs came. We're also pulling his chain around his neck. Then Rainbow Dash got punched by the club against the wall. An Orc was about to kill her with a knife and Elektra throws one of her sais to kill the Orc and save Rainbow Dash. Then Grumpy throws his pick axe to the troll's chest and then smashes with his club on the tomb causing Grumpy to fall. The Archers are shooting with arrows and the troll began to attack with his chain. Then somehow, the chain got stuck against a pillar by Merida. She climbs on the troll and shoots an arrow in the head causing the chain around his neck to break. Then Eugene Fitzherbert A.K.A. Flynn Rider uses his frying pan to fight many enemies._)

Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider (from Tangled): Think I'm getting the hang of this.

(_The troll became more agressive and we're still trying to bring it down. It turned his attention to Frodo. He tries to grab him by the feet._)

Frodo: Aragorn!

(_Then Aragorn came and uses a large spear to stab the troll, but he was not dead. Then it punched Aragorn against a wall and tries to kill Frodo with the spear. The spear hit Frodo in the chest. Frodo gasps. I turned around. The hobbits, Laurel, Hardy, Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz look on in horror as Frodo gasps for breath. The troll snorts. The hobbits, Laurel, Hardy, Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz look at each other and run towards the troll with their weapons ready. They jump onto its back and attack it. I looked suddenly notices._)

Samwise Gamgee: Frodo! (_fights his way through_)

(_Then there are no more enemies left except the troll. Susan Pevensie stands ready to shoot an arrow and fires it into its mouth. The troll groans and stumbles. We watched it, as it stumbles and falls to the ground, flinging Toulouse (who's still on its back) to the floor. We hurried up to Frodo._)

Me: Oh no.

(_Frodo was not dead. We're in luck._)

Samwise Gamgee: (_breathing a sigh of relief_) He's alive.

Me: (_breathing a sigh of relief_)

Frodo Baggins: I'm alright. I'm not hurt.

Riku: You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar.

Me: I think there's more in heroes than meets the eye.

(_Frodo parts his shirt and we saw the reason how he's still alive. The Mithril vest he got from his Uncle Bilbo._)

Rarity: (_looking on in awe_) Mithril. You are full of surprises, Mister Baggins.

(_I looked around as I heard screeches behind them and shadows approaching._)

Me: To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.

(_We run out of the tomb area, orcs and Heartless swarm behind us. Thousands of enemies came out of nowhere. From the left and the right, from above and from beneath. We were forced to stop because we're surrounded. We hold our weapons out before them. The situation seems hopeless, but then a great roar was heard from an archway, which glows red. The orcs and Heartless look around worried. The roar is heard again, the enemies screech in terror and scatter. Happy the dwarf grins. A low roar was heard again and the glowing red draws nearer._)

Piglet: (_frightened_) Oh d-d-dear.

Hercules: What is this new devilment?

(_I closed my eyes and thought hard, as if I'm dreading telling what is there. As I opened my eyes, the red glow covers the entrance path of columns in front of us._)

Me: A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!

(_We run as fast as we can, leaving the cavern of columns. Daredevil races head, down some steps, but suddenly finds the steps end above a great chasm. He teeters on the edge trying not to fall, Robin Hood runs up behind him and pulls him back away from the edge. I stumbled in last._)

Thea Stilton: (_looking at me concerned_) Sean!

Me: Lead them on together with Sora, Thea. The Bridge is near!

(_The narrow bridge gaps the two sides of the great chasm. A roar is heard behind us as the red firey glow draws closer._)

Me: (_pushing Thea away_) Do as I say! (_Thea looks at me confused. I walked past her._) Swords and martial arts are of no more use here.

(_We turn to the right and run down the steps in front of us, which wind our way to the Bridge. Suddenly we reached a break, a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over. Legolas nimbly jumps the gap and looks expectantly at the others. I looked puzzled. We heared a roar again behind us as the roof above starts to crumble._)

Legolas: (_beckoning_) Merlin!

(_Merlin jumps over the gap to join Legolas. Arrows fire out of the air, narrowly missing the rest of the group. Legolas turns, aims one arrow and shoots the orc firing directly in the head._)

Prince Adam/The Beast: Stan! Ollie! (_he takes both of them under his arms and jumps with them. As he does so, a greater chunk of the steps they were standing on, falls away._)

(_The archers continue to aim at the orcs firing at them, killing them._)

Anakin Skywalker: I think I can slow him down.

Me: No, Ani. Don't do it!

(_But he was not listening, we lost him forever. The rest continue to jump over the steps._)

Me: Pandora! (_I picked her up and throw her across the gap to Thor, then I looked at Grumpy._)

Grumpy: (_holding up his hand_) Nobody tosses a dwarf! (_he takes a mighty leap and lands teetering on the other side. Robin hood reaches out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard._) Mind the beard!

(_I changed my keyblade into a keybow and fires an arrow at the orcs, as Robin pulls Grumpy to safety. Suddenly more of the steps we've just left fall away. I throw Benjamin and Thea to safety further up the steps and clings onto the stairs as a great portion of us fall into the chasm. The gap now, is too wide to jump. The rest of the Defenders look worried. Benjamin wobbles on his feet._)

Me: (_standing up and holding Ben's back._) Steady! Hold on!

(_The doorway entrance behind us glows red. A great roar comes from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumble, and a great chunk of rock falls from the roof, into the staircase behind me, Thea and Benjamin, creating another great gap. We are now isolated on the staircase. The column on which this part of the staircase is, begins to crack and the staircase sways._)

Me: (_holding Benjamin's clothing from behind_) Hang on!

(_The staircase on which we're standing continues to sway from side to side. Everyone looks frightened._)

Me: Lean forward!

(_The staircase sways then falls forward towards the rest of the Defenders._)

Merida: (_holds out her arms_) Come on!

(_Me, Thea and Benjamin jump. Merida grabs hold of me, Boromir of Thea and Benjamin, As we run down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase we were standing on collapses completely, falling into the chasm._)

(_We run onto another room. The whole place is now in flames._)

Gandalf: Over the Bridge! (_the flames grow higher. He waits for the others to pass._) Fly!

(_We run past him, he turns towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appears. He roars at him, breathing fire from his mouth. It walks after us with great strides, as one by one, the Defenders cross the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Half way across the bridge, he stops and turns to face the Balrog._)

Me: (_whispering_) No. Not this time. (_talks back normal_) Gandalf, out of the way, I'll face him.

Gandalf: I can defeat him. I'm the servant of the secret fire and wielder of the Flame of Anor.

Me: No, I won't let you die for sure!

Gandalf: Come back, you mad man!

Donald Duck: Did you fall on your head?!

Thea Stilton: What is he doing?

Aladdin: That fool. He's going to sacrifice himself.

Thea Stilton: What?

(_I went to the Balrog to face him_)

Me: You cannot pass!

Thea Stilton: (_looking at me in horror_) Sean!

(_The Balrog stretches its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of me._)

Me: I'm not afraid of you, demon. Not anymore. I'm the last keyblade wielder. The universe needs me forever.

(_The balrog reaches down and draws its sword in front of me and holds it high above its head._)

Me: (_I created a powerful protection shield from my keyblade._) The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!

(_The balrog brings its sword down upon me, breaking the shield and bringing a crash and flash of great light. It drops its sword and roars at me._)

Me: Go back to the shadow!

(_The balrog puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge. He wields a great firey whip above its head._)

Me: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! (_I raised my keyblade above my head and bring it down hard upon the bridge._)

(_The balrog snorts at me, raises his whip and takes another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapses and the balrog falls into the chasm. I never thought I would beat him, so I turned to walk away. As I do so, the tail end of the balrog's whip snakes up and around my ankle, dragging me down. I clinged onto the edge of the bridge. Thea dashes towards me, but Boromir holds her back._)

Pinkie Pie: Somebody do something!

Boromir: No! No!

Thea Stilton: SEAN!

(_I try to hold on by my fingertips_)

Me: (_I looked at my friends for a last time._) Fly, you fools! (_and falls into the chasm_)

Thea Stilton: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(_She struggles against Boromir who is holding her. Sora (from Kingdom Hearts) looks in disbelief_)

Boromir: Sora! (_he takes Thea and runs_)

(_Sora pauses and then turns and runs dodging the arrows firing after him. They run outside, leaving moria. The heroes all collapse heartbroken, the hobbits and the little ones are crying, Legolas looks folorn, Boromir hugs an angry Gimli and Grumpy. Sora wipes his keyblade, he too was sad._)

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Robin Hood! Get them up!

Boromir: Give them a moment! For pities sake!

Sora: By nightfall, this hills will be swarming with orcs and Heartless!

Aragorn: We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Robin, Grumpy, Stark, get everybody up! (_he reaches a tearful Benjamin and lifts him_) On your feet, Benjamin. (_he pats him on the shoulder_.) Thea? (_he sees Thea walking away in the distance_) Thea!

(_Thea, stops walking and turns to face Aragorn, tears rolling down her face. The Defenders are going away from the rocky hills._)

(_Meanwhile, an enemy has seen many things in his crystal ball_)

Nega-Sean: Brother. Your debt has been repaid.

Drake (from the Pebble and the Penguin): That kid went down with the balrog.

Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: It's proof that even the mightiest can't face the Devil.

Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Avengers villains): What are you gonna do now, Nega-Sean?

Nega-Sean: Now that my greatest enemy is out of the way, we're almost ready to go to Equestria. I wished that that between me and Sean would be just like Batman and the Joker. Oh, well. Come on, guys. We got lots of work to do. Oh, and get Anakin Skywalker out of Moria. We want our friend back.

(_The heroes run swiftly across a meadow into the woods. Once in there, they walk quitely and carefully, looking around them._)

Gimli: (_beckoning_) Stay close, little ones. (_holding Benjamin's arm_) They say there's a great sorceress who lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell...

Galadriel voice-over: Frodo. Benjamin.

Gimli: ..and are never seen again.

Galadriel voice-over: Your coming to us (_Frodo and Benjamin are seeing a vision of Galadriel's bright blue eyes_) is like the footsteps of doom. The Ring has returned which must once again be destroyed.

Sam : Mr. Frodo?

Gimli: Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! (_then is brought up abruptly by two arrows in front of his face_) Oh.

(_The heroes are surrounded by Elves._)

Haldir: (_stepping forward_) The dwarf breathes once again so loud, we could have shot him in the dark. (_then he laughs_)

Aragorn: (_laughs_) It's good to see you back, Haldir. But things are not like we want today.

Haldir: I understand, Aragorn of the Dúnedain. Maybe there's someone who can help you.

Gimli: Is it who I think it is?

Haldir: Yes. Her.

(_Thea looks puzzled_)

Boromir: (_to Thea_) Sean's death was not in vain. He always gives hope to those who deserve it. That Frodo carries a heavy burden once more is bad enough. Don't carry the weight of the dead.

(_Haldir leads them through a set of paths in the woods until they are all on a hill overlooking Caras Galadhon._)

Haldir: Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.

(_The Defenders arrived at Caras Galadhon. They walk up a winding stairway amongst the trees, towards the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn. With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien descend to meet the heroes, hand in hand. Aragorn touches his head reverently in greeting. The rest of the group stares in awe._)

Celeborn: The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. There are many heroes that left Rivendell, but I can't see the chosen one. Where's the one you call Sean, cause I like to speak with him.

(_Galadriel looks at Sora, reading the answer in his eyes_)

Galadriel: The chosen one did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow. (_Celeborn looks at her in wonder_.)

Legolas: He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.

(_Gimli looks like it was himself to blame_)

Galadriel: Needless were none of the deeds of Sean in life. We all understand your sorrow. He's a good friend. (_She turns her gaze to Gimli_) Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the worlds has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief.

(_Galadriel looks at Lea with a piercing gaze that he can't stand. He starts shaking and casts his eyes downwards._)

Celeborn: What now becomes of the Defenders? Without Sean, hope is lost.

Galadriel: The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the team is true.

(_She looks at all the members_)

Galadriel: Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace... (_speaks to Thea in her mind_) Welcome, Thea from New Mouse City. Another one who will save us from eternal darkness.

(_Later, back on the ground, an area has been provided for them to rest. In the trees, the Elves singing can be heard._)

Legolas: A lament for Sean.

(_Applejack looks up towards the trees_)

Applejack: What do they say about him?

Legolas: I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near.

Spike: I hope they tell a lot about the good things he has done and how he saved us many times. And maybe about his humor.

(_Aragorn shoves Gimli, who is pretending to snore._)

John Silver: I'm gonna miss that kid.

Jack Sparrow: He's a gentleman of fortune.

(_Sora walks over to Lea, who is seated alone on a great tree root._)

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Take some rest. These borders are well-protected.

Lea (from Kingdom Hearts): I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my king and the fall of Radiant Garden. She said to me "Even now there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My king, Ansem the Wise, is a good man who protects his people very well. Me, I always lived in the city with my friend Isa. But he has now chosen for the Other Side. And now our people lose faith. I would see the glory of my world restored. Have you ever seen it, Sora? The castle Hollow Bastion, beautiful ye t peaceful. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of golden bells? (_he turns towards Sora_)

Sora: I have seen the City of Light. Long ago.

Lea: One day, our paths will lead us the guards shall take up the call: "The heroes of Radiant Garden have returned!"

(_The Defenders are asleep. Galadriel walks by in silence. Thea wakes up with a start and proceeds to follow her. Galadriel walks down to her garden and fills the ewer with water. She turns towards Thea, not surprised to see her there._)

Galadriel: Will you look into the mirror?

Thea Stilton: What will I see?

Galadriel: Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. (_She begins to pour the water into the silver basin._) Things that were, things that are and some things...(_empties the ewer_) that have not yet come to pass.

(_Thea__ steps up to the mirror to take a look. She peers down and sees nothing but her reflection. Then suddenly the mirror clears and shows a vision of all the Defenders, even her family and me. She sees Mouse Island and many other worlds, then the burning of cities and other places, the enslavement of many people from other worlds, even her own world and the destruction of the worlds. Then suddenly the Eye of Xehanort fills the entire mirror. Thea can't stand it what she all sees. Steam begins to curl up from the basin as Xehanort speaks to her. Terrified, she jerks back, throwing herself off the step and landing on her back on the grass._)

Galadriel: I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind. (_then she speaks telepathically to Thea_) It is what will come to pass if the Defenders should fail. You must be careful. Or else the Defenders will be broken forever. They will try anything to succeed. You know of whom I speak.

Thea Stilton: (_telepathically_) We can't do this without Sean. He was the one to lead us to victory.

Galadriel: I don't know if your friend is still alive. There are things that even the stars cannot tell me.

Thea Stilton: (_hugs Galadriel and sobs_) I miss him. I miss him so much. It should have been me.

Galadriel: (_understands her feelings and hugs_) If you would have died in his place, do you think he wil be happy? Do you think that he will believe further in his wish? He would be heartbroken and nothing can heal his sorrow. I know you miss him. Because you love him. Love is the strongest power in the universe. With love, anything can be possible.

Thea Stilton: (_stops sobbing_) So I must do what Sean always does. Keep believing and hoping. (_Galadriel nods_) It's still sad that his parents are too realistic.

Galadriel: One day soon, they'll understand like all other humans. This task was appointed to you and your friends. And if you do not find a way, no one will. Every kind of person can change the course of the future. (_Thea feels much better now_)

(_Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness, Nega-Sean, the nude bad boy and nude bad girl leaders are standing in the throne room of Dark Beauty Castle._)

Nega-Sean: Saruman and Sauron are preparing their own war while I'm preparing mine. Question: Do you know how the Heartless and orcs first came into being? (_he begins to walk in circle around the two_) The Heartless are creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts while orcs were once Elves. Both taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. There are also many other minions like the Unversed, the Nobodies and the Dream Eaters while others are minions of our own. But now, I have too. Perfected. My own fighting henchmen and -women. Now. Whom do you serve?

Bad boy leader and Bad girl leader: Nega-Sean!

(_Nega-Sean's new henchmen are wearing their armor and are given their weapons. They receive a skull with a scar on their heads and faces, signifying Nega-Sean's army._)

Nega-Sean: How is our guest?

Queen Chrysalis (from My little pony: fim): Soon he will be ready to become the dark lord of space once more.

Nega-Sean: Good. Once Sauron starts his war. I'm gonna start mine. Celestia. Luna. Prepare to be terrified.

(_Meanwhile in Lothlórien, the Defenders are preparing to leave._)

Celeborn: Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes. Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so. _Le aphadar aen._ *You are being tracked* By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros.

Galadriel: We can all give you special gifts. The journeys will always be dangerous. Be careful. For archers, we have bows of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin. For those with special powers, we can give special items. Do not worry, those who are afraid of what's coming, you will find your courage. For Thea, I give you Elvish rope, just like Sam. Frodo has the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it light your way in darkness when all other lights go out. We give you our blessings. Good luck.

(_Then they step into boats, they must row on the river._)

Trap Stilton: We also got food from the Elves. What is this?

Legolas: Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.

Trap Stilon: Really? Then we don't have to starve.

Grumpy: I've never saw someone so beautiful. Her gift is just perfect.

Doc: What did she gave you?

Grumpy: She gave me a kiss on the head.

Doc: So did we.

(_They keep rowing on the river. Later, they passed the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved out of the mountain, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Stern were their faces. They reached the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. They start to make camp there._)

Mickey Mouse: Master Yen Sid told me that Mordor will attack two places, Rohan and Gondor.

Jack Skellington: Then we need to split up in large groups.

Aragorn: And when that is clear we can go straight to Mordor.

Gimli: Yes, maybe from the North. It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see.

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): It would be hard with Sean gone. We must think smart and stay together.

Palmon (from Digimon): That's right. Our slogan about togetherness.

Twilight Sparkle: All for one...

Tortelinni (from The fearless four): ..and one for all.

Goofy: I'm still gonna miss that kid.

(_They all look sad and then there's silence for a minute in respect for me. Until..._)

Mickey Mouse: Frodo! (_draws his keyblade_)

(_The blade of Frodo glows blue. There are enemies in the woods. A large group of Uruk-Hai found them._)

Mickey Mouse: Attack!

(_The Defenders are now fighting the Uruk-Hai._)

Lurtz: (_to his troops_) Get the halfling! Get the halfling!

(_But the heroes won't let that happen. The heroes split up because the Uruks were everywhere. They're fighting for 30 minutes against the enemies. Until a skeleton with sword and shield arrived._)

Minnie Mouse: It's one of the skeletons of Castlevania.

Alucard (from Castlevania: symphony of the night): It's Skeleton Will. What are you doing here?

Skeleton Will: I've come to help you. I followed you for a long time.

(_With the help of Skeleton Will, they fight against all the Uruk-Hai they can slay. But victory was not yet there. The leader, Lurtz, was ready to shoot an arrow to Skeleton Will left shoulder. The skeleton gasps for breath and the heroes in that area of the forest look at him in shock. Skeleton Will drops to his knees, begins to breath hard, and looks at the smaller Defenders. Uruks come closer, but he gives a battle cry, rises, and swings his sword at one, who falls. Lurtz growls, lifts his bow, and shoots again. A black arrow flies into the skeleton's stomach. He drops to his knees again, gasping. But he swings his sword at another Uruk and gets back up. Lurtz shoots him one more time, in the chest. Skeleton Will falls on his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking. The little Defenders look at him in shock. With all the courage they can find, they attack the Uruk-Hai with a cry._)

Little Defenders: For Sean!

(_But they didn't have the chance to strike. The Uruk-Hai lift them up and carry them off. The troops walk past Skeleton Will. The skeleton stares at them, helpless. The Lurtz cam in front of him. He was ready to shoot one more arrow, but before he could do that Mickey, Alucard and Aragorn stopped him. They were fighting Lurtz and they succeed. But it was not the happily ever after they expected. They ran immediatly to Skeleton Will. Gasping for breath while he speaks._)

Skeleton Will: They took all of the little ones! Even Benjamin and Pandora.

Alucard: Hold still.

Skeleton Will: Sean? How did it happen to Sean?

Aragorn: He sacrificed himself for us.

Skeleton Will: I never thought he would do that. Without him everything is lost. Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all.

Alucard: No, Will. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor. Father would be proud.

(_Mickey Mouse reached out to pull the arrows from the skeleton, but he grabbed his arm to stop him._)

Skeleton Will: Leave it! It is over. The worlds will fall. And all will come to darkness. It would never be the way Sean wanted it.

Mickey Mouse: We do not know what strength is in our blood, but we swear to you we will not let the worlds fall, nor the people fail.

Skeleton Will: The people? The people. Our people too.

(_he reache shis sword, but can't get it. Alucard places the hilt in his hand, and Skeleton Will clasps it to his chest. The others are finally coming, but are stopping and watching sadly from a distance._)

Skeleton Will: If he would still be alive. I would have followed him like. Just like all of you. My brothers and sisters. My captains. My kings and queens.

(_Skeleton Will passes away. They're touching their hands to their foreheads, then to their lips in respect._)

Alucard: Be at peace, bravest of the skeletons. (_he bends and kisses the skeleton on his forehead. Once again, they have tears in their eyes._)

Alucard: They will look for his coming from the castle walls. But he will not return.

(_Thea recalls her conversation with me_)

Thea Stilton: (v.o.) If I had a wish like you, I could have wished I never found the Ring. That none of this has happened.

Me: (v.o.) So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. Time can bring good and bad things, but there are many people who try to make things better. And good things that we want are worth fighting for.

(_She decides to leave. She wants to proceed with the quest alone._)

Thea Stilton: Give me the Ring, Frodo.

(_She took it from his neck._)

Geronimo Stilton: Thea. Where are you going?

Thea Stilton: I'm going to destroy the Ring myself. Nobody will die anymore.

Rarity: Darling, don't be fooled. Doing it alone won't bring him back.

(_She took one of the boats to leave_)

Geronimo Stilton: No, Thea!

Thea Stilton: Go home, Geronimo.

Pinkie Pie: Somebody do something.

(_Geronimo goes into the water to follow her._)

Thea Stilton: Go back, Geronimo! I'm going to Mordor alone.

Geronimo Stilton: Of course you are. And we're going with you!

Thea Stilton: You can't swim! Geronimo!

(_Geronimo struggles to swim then sinks into the water._)

Thea Stilton: Geronimo!

(_Geronimo__ sinks deeper and deeper. He sees the sun shimmering up on the surface. His arms floats lifeless in the water. Suddenly Thea's hand reaches down and grabs Geronimo's wrist. Geronimo tightens his hand around Thea's and is pulled out of the water and up into the boat. Rainbow Dash uses her flight power to bring the boat back. Geronimo tumbles in. Thea looks at him with tears in her eyes. Geronimo, dripping wet, looks back._)

Geronimo Stilton: I made him a promise, Thea. A promise: "Don't you lose her, Geronimo." And I don't mean to. I don't mean to.

Thea Stilton: Oh Geronimo!

(_She embraces Geronimo and give each other a great hug._)

Iceman: It's true. Everybody needs a hug.

Trap Stilton: Group hug!

(_They all hugged._)

Mickey Mouse: Things are now different. We not only lost our leader and a good friend, but also the smaller members.

Fluttershy: Then it has all been in vain. The Defenders have failed.

(_But Sora gives them now hope._)

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon every civilian from another world to torment and death, not even our smallest members. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc.

(_Then he runs into the forest. Robin Hood and Grumpy look at each other, grinning._)

Grumpy: Yes! Haha!

(_They run after Sora and the rest follow too._)

Thea Stilton: I wonder if everything will be right again.

Geronimo Stilton: You never know, sister. You never know.

Thea Stilton: Brother, I'm glad you're with me.

(_Also they run after the rest of the Defenders. The adventure continues. Will they ever see me again? Will they ever succeed this mission? Next time you'll see the big chapter of this mission: the Battle for Middle-Earth._)

(_Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness_)

Master Xehanort: Everything goes as planned. Sauron's war on Middle-Earth, the death of the chosen one and Nega-Sean's war on Equestria. But I have also someon else to help us in our plans.

Sally Rasmaussen: You mean...?

Simon Squealer: Oh, no! Not him!

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Anyone but him! He's a psychopath! He's...

Nega-Sean: Probably our only chance to destroy the Defenders once and for all!

(_They go to a room and saw him._)

Familiar Voice: What is it?

Maleficent: I know we haven't talked in a while, but we need your help.

Master Xehanort: If The Defenders succeed this time, it's up to you to put them out of the way, after all, you're the only one who knows where their hideout is.

Nega-Sean: Yeah, so why don't you tell us where it is?

Familiar Voice: That is none of your concern to know. It is classified.

Nega-Sean: Tell us right now or...!

(_The mysterious figure pulls out a sword and points it at Nega-Sean_)

Nega-Sean: (_nervously_) It's...classified! Not for us to know, only for you to know! Got it!

Master Xehanort: So you won't let me down.

Familiar Voice: I shall not fail you, Master. The Defenders will be destroyed, and the Universe will be ours.

THE END


End file.
